


Prom Season

by orphan_account



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman tries to ask out Virgil to prom but luck isn’t on his side.





	Prom Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

Prom was in three days. Roman knew this and he couldn’t be more worried about it. Not because he wasn’t ready. He had almost everything he needed, all except the most important thing. A date.

_You can do this. Just talk to him after class._ Roman thought to himself. He looked back to the very back corner of the class, to the boy in question. Virgil had his hood up and his head rested in his hands. He looked extremely bored but Roman found it cute for some odd reason. He huffed out a breath, causing his bangs to float up and fall back in front of his face. Roman chuckled.

They were on opposite end of the classroom, Roman prefers to sit up front and Virgil prefers the back. Roman knew he couldn’t hear him but Virgil seemed to sense Roman’s eyes on him because only a second later, their eyes met.

Virgil was first to look away, sitting up in slight shock and glancing down finding his notes suddenly interesting. Roman watched as he tugged on the ends of his sleeves. An obvious sign he was embarrassed.

“Mr. Prince.” Roman’s attention was drawn to the front where his teacher stood angrily.

“Y-yes sir?” Roman cleared his throat and sat a little straighter. He felt himself blush.

“What’s the answer to number 7?”

“…uh…C?”

“Wrong. Maybe if you stared at the board the way you stare at Mr. Sanders then you would know.” Roman felt himself go bright red. He had been caught. He could hear whispers surrounding him.

“I-I wasn’t..” His sentence trailed off as his teacher addressed the class, specifically the back of the class.

“Mr.Sanders you know the rule about hoods on in class. Please remove it.” Roman glanced back at Virgil, as did the rest of the class. Virgil slowly reached up and removed the hood reluctantly. He was bright red as well. His eye darted back and forth, scanning his classmates before they reached Roman’s again.

He didn’t look long, he covered his face with his hands, as someone threw a small paper ball at him. The teacher called the room’s attention to the front again and class went on as normal. Roman tried not to look back but failed a few times. Virgil’s posture never changed.

 

The rest of class felt like an eternity and when the bell rung Roman just wanted to leave as soon as possible but he slowed his pace packing up his bag. Virgil was always the last one out of class and today was no exception. As the last few other students filed out, Virgil started to pack up his own bag.

_Should I ask him now? He might hate me for what happened in class_. Roman thought. He sighed before about to walk over to Virgil’s desk when he noticed it was empty. He looked at the door and saw Virgil walking out.

_Shit._ He quickly through all his stuff in his bag not caring about the mess and hurried after him but when he entered the hallway, the short emo was nowhere to be seen. Damn it, Roman mentally cursed before heading off to his next class. _There’s still time. Tomorrow, I’ll ask him tomorrow._

The next day flew by and next thing Roman knew he was, once again, waiting for Virgil to exit the class. Except this time he caught him.

“H-hey Virge.” Roman breathed out as he followed Virgil out of the class. He cursed his stutter. Virgil froze and turned around, his eyes wide.

“H-hi Ro-roman.” He whispered. He didn’t look at Roman, he looked everywhere but. He bit his lip and Roman glanced down at it before looking back up up at his, even if they weren’t looking back.

“….uh..hey…s-sorry about yesterday.” Virgil glanced up at Roman through his bangs briefly. “…..uhhh…I-i wasn’t sta-staring at you. S-sorry if I um made you uncomfortable or-or anything.”

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he was bright red again. Virgil gave him a small nod. He finally looked up at Roman for longer than a second.

“…it-it’s fine. It-its wasn’t y-you. Just…..eve-everyone was looking.” He bit his lip once again. It wasn’t my fault….but I was staring first? Did that mean he was ok with me looking at him? Did he like me? Should I ask him now? He was speaking before he could stop himself.

“Uh yea s-sorry about that…..hey um… I wanted to-to ask you something.” Roman chuckled nervously before clearing his throat. Virgil tilted his head ever so slightly. Roman took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

“um…I-I was wondering if you d-didn’t already have someone to..to go with um maybe we cou-Virgil! I’ve been looking everywhere for y-oh.”

Roman huffed out a breath as a boy came bouncing up to them. He had a wide smile on his face but it fell when he saw Roman. He looked between Virgil and Roman nervously.

“D-did I interrupt something?”

“Oh, no no I-it’s fine um Patrick right?”

“Patton, actually.”

“Right. Patton. Of course.”

Roman chuckled nervously. He knew about Virgil’s best, and seemingly only, friend but they had never met. At least he got the Pat part right. Virgil looked between them nervously.

“S-sorry Pat. I kinda…got…d-distracted.” He gave Patton a shy smile and slightly shrugged.

“W-what’s up?” Virgil asks him. His wide smile returns and he slightly bounces in place.

“I got asked to prom!” He asks excitedly. Virgil’s face brightens just a bit.

“Really? W-who?”

“His name’s Logan. I want you to meet him.” Patton grabs Virgil sleeve and tugs him. Virgil looks to Roman, apologetically before allowing Patton to tug him. Roman watches the two disappeared down the hall. Damn. Tomorrow’s my last chance.

Well, luck really wasn’t on Roman’s side because Virgil wasn’t at school the next day. So Roman was here at his senior prom, dateless. Good thing he wasn’t alone. His drama friends Joan and Talyn had come together and they let Roman tag along with them. They said it was because that’s what friends do but Roman felt like they were just pitying him. They both knew how he felt about Virgil.

He wanted to say he was having a great time but he wasn’t. He was settled at a table alone. Joan and Talyn had left to go dance and he had refused their offer when they asked him to join them. He really didn’t feel like dancing. He sighed as he scanned the room. He hasn’t seen Virgil and that fact only made his sour mood worsen. Did he even come?

Roman’s attention was drawn towards his friends. Talyn waved at him from the dance floor and he shyly waved back. Joan waved him over but Roman shook his head. They both shrugged before Talyn dragged Joan. Roman’s eyes widen when he saw who was standing behind them, leaning up against the opposite wall.

Virgil was leaning back, foot up against the wall, with a drink in his hand. He seemed bored and he was alone. Go talk to him you idiot. Roman was up and crossing the dancefloor without thinking. He took in Virgil’s attire as he neared. Dark purple dress shirt and black dress pants that matched his tie, he still had his signature eyeshadow on. It was a formal version of his casual attire but Roman found him hotter. Roman smiled as he neared him. He could see now that Virgil had earphones in and was slowly head bopping to his own music at a different beat. Roman was quite close before he was noticed.

“Ro-Roman?” Virgil asked, straightening up and pulling out his headphones. Roman gave him an awkward wave and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“H-hey Virge. What are you doing over here all alone?” He asked, not mentioning he himself was alone only moments ago. Virgil shrugged and pointed in the dance floors direction. Roman turned and instantly noticed Patton and someone, who Roman assumed was his date Logan, only a few feet away.

“Not alone technically.” Virgil gave him a small smile. He wasn’t as shy as he was in class or the hallway. Maybe the loud overbearing music played a part in that. Roman nodded understanding. “I uh I wasn’t really gonna….come b-but Pat asked me too so…..you know. I kinda had too.”

“You weren’t going to come?” Virgil shook his head. Virgil said something but Roman couldn’t hear him over the music changing so he stepped closer. Maybe a little too close but Virgil hadn’t pushed him away. He simply blushed a bit and looked away.

“Didn’t really have a reason too. This might surprise you but….I don’t do well in social situations.” He looked up at Roman through his bangs

“Well you’re still here. Besides I’m sure your uh your date would’ve been disappointed if you hadn’t shown up.” Roman cleared his throat. He tried not to look disappointed but he’s not sure if he succeeds. He’s sure he’s blushing too.

Virgil blushed even hard. His face was bright red and he averted his gaze from Roman, focusing on his shoes

“I-I don’t have a…” His sentence trailed off. Roman smiled quickly but let it fall.

“You didn’t ask anyone?” He asked only slightly concerned. Virgil giggled nervously

“I can barely talk to someone. You expect me to ask them to the biggest dance of the year? Besides…..no one would want to go with me anyway.” Roman was about to say he would go with Virgil when he spoke again. “W-where’s y-your date?

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to tell Virgil how he felt and it was either now or never. He sighed.

“Well there is this guy I like and I was going to ask him but fate didn’t seem to be on my side so I’m here alone” Virgil looked up at him,his eyes full of worry and a bit of hope.

“What…what happened?” He bit his lip and began to nervously tig on the sleeves of his shirt. Roman glanced down at his lips before meeting his eyes again. He threw his arm up and leaned against the wall, he loomed over Virgil. Virgil was flush against the wall and seemed to shrink down, trying to make himself smaller.

“Well….I tried to catch him after class a few days ago but..he kinda walked away before I got to talk to him.” Virgil released his lip and listened intently to Roman. He slightly nodded as if telling him to continue.

“Then I caught him outside our class and I was going to ask him then but his friend kinda ruined the moment.” Roman heard Virgil’s breath hitched and he chuckled. He looked down and he was well aware that he was leaning closer to Virgil.

“I…..m-me?” He sounded breathless and Roman hummed in response. They were only inches apart and Roman wanted to close the distance between them but he allowed Virgil to make the next move in case he didn’t feel the same.

It seems like Roman didn’t need to worry because only moments later Virgil leaned up and close the space. Roman hummed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer. Virgil’s lips parted in a soft gasp and Roman slipped his tongue into the others mouth. Their mouths moved in sync with one another. Virgil moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Roman’s hair, pulling him closer. Roman pulled away for air but keep the distance between them short bu leaning down until their foreheads touched. They both were out of breath but smiling. Roman’s smile was bright and wide while Virgil kept his shy and nervous like the giggle he let out. Roman chuckled.

“I uh I know this might be a little….redundant, considering where we are, but um…will you go to prom with me?” Roman thought a moment. “And maybe…possibly…be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” Virgil giggled again and nodded, biting his lip. Roman smiled widened,if possible, and leaned down to reconnect their lips. Fate was on his side today.


End file.
